


Rabbit Bound Journal

by zoftboi (auroranShadows)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Shards of Aeridas
Genre: M/M, Memories, Undeath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroranShadows/pseuds/zoftboi
Summary: Four years ago a human from a northern kingdom died and was brought back to life as a freethinking zombie. Today the words of an ancient and influential vampire about how fickle, and precious, human memory is, has inspired him to start making a journal, first of his life up until now, second to continue writing about all the moments that matter.





	Rabbit Bound Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This really won't mean much to you if you aren't familiar with the DnD campaign I'm currently playing this character with, but feel free to read it anyway! It'll include both backstory and events from the campaign, but will likely need to be taken with a grain of salt, as the narrator isn't omniscient. To all my friends who ARE familiar with this, hope I do the world justice.

Well if you're reading this, you've got two reasons, maybe three, either you're future me having forgotten most of your early life during the start of the 100th century, or you're someone I care about and have given you this book of well, hopefully adventures, for you to read. I guess I could've just fucking lost it too and you're some stranger/archaeologist who found it. I could be long dead too, or I might still be alive, who knows, the future is bullshit like that.

This first page is about why I chose to do this, which you'll likely have forgotten by the time you read this, or again, you're not future me in which case, well get used to it this dialogue is intended as insults to my future self for his shitty memory. Which is shitty as fuck, how do you forget this stuff I mean come on. Stupid lousy godsdamn human memory, you better not be rotting by the time you read this again I swear to gods.

If you're REALLY lucky, you might have notes all over this journal from another future me, likely directed at future future me, but who the fuck knows, anyway I guess the reason I'm doing this is because well I want something to remember all this, even if I eventually and inevitably don't. It was the 64th of Tormonth 9999 when Claudia Schmidt, yes _that_ Claudia Schmidt, said something along the lines of "collect pictures, even the ones you think you hate, write down everything you can, gather everything, even if you think you might never need it," mind you this isn't exact but it gets the point across. Also look, I need to namedrop otherwise I'm gonna be sitting here like "who the fuck said this to me and do I still know them? Anyway, I suppose it stuck with me, it's the little things, like the shape of someone's glasses, that end up meaning the world when you can't remember them.

It was the 64th that the idea was given to me, but it would only be on the 67th that I go through with it, after finding this rabbit fur book during a dungeon crawl for the dissertation defence of a new friend, Lathron. It's this night that I sit here, in my boyfriend's bedroom, at his desk, spending my time writing in this journal so that I may remember all the stupid little things we take for granted.

This came at a time when the fate of the world fell on the shoulders of myself and a group of then new friends I hope to still know in the future, whenever that is. It's also when I was reunited with my 10 year old son, Ethan and proposed to my boyfriend Demorian. So I guess it was (is?) a pretty emotional time for me I suppose, with plenty of fucking ups and downs, like a fantasy rollercoaster.

I guess this entry is relatively short, I have no idea if they'll get longer, or maybe even shorter but that doesn't matter all that much. Whoever is reading this, whether it's me, my friends and family or a complete stranger, I hope you find this entertaining.

~Jake Reiners 

**Author's Note:**

> Here ends chapter one, I really needed a new writing project, been kinda stuck on the other two I have. Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
